Christmas Eve
by blackdark.raven
Summary: "Zeus saja menikahi Hera. Kau tahu siapa Hera? Adik kandungnya sendiri."/"Andai saja waktu itu aku mau menunggu dan menelponmu, mungkin sekarang kau tidak lupa apa sebenarnya hubungan kita."/"Kau itu bukan Yesung... Yesung."/INCEST/NC/KYUSUNG/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE
1. Meet Again

**Christmas Eve**

 **Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other**

 **Genre : Romance, Family (Maybe)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disc : Cast Milik Tuhan**

 **Warn : NC. Lemon. Porn. Tau ah~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan natal kali ini terasa berbeda untuk Yesung, pasalnya, ditahun-tahun sebelumnya ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah sementara orang tuanya menghabiskan sisa malam di luar. Yesung merasa sangat senang, ia diajak menginap di villa milik orang tuanya dengan keluarga yang lain. Ia pikir akan sangat menyenangkan menunggu detik-detik bergantinya tahun dengan kerabat, apalagi ia akan bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupu serta paman atau bibi yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sudah siap?" Sontak Yesung menatap ke pintu kamar dimana Ibunya berdiri. "Berapa lama kita menginap disana?" Ia malah balas bertanya. "Libur semester pertamamu hanya satu minggu, kan?" Yesung mengangguk membenarkan, itu artinya mereka akan berada di sana selama seminggu. " _Ne_ ,"

"Lima menit lagi kita berangkat, hanya bawa barang yang diperlukan." Setelah itu Ibu Yesung menjauh, dan Yesung kembali memilah-milih baju dan peralatan apa yang akan ia bawa. Berhubung musim dingin, jadi Yesung hanya membawa baju-baju tebal dan mantel, perangkat mandi dan sebuah buku, jaga-jaga kalau ia bosan atau tak bisa tidur. Dan jangan lupakan, _smartphone_ kesayangannya.

Sesudah memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam koper kecil, Yesung berdiri, menarik koper itu menuju lantai bawah, dimana mungkin kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu. "Yesung, sudah siap?" Yesung hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ayahnya. "Berangkat sekarang?" Kali ini beliau bertanya kepada Ibu Yesung dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

 **XXX**

Jalanan terlihat padat dipenuhi mobil-mobil yang juga ingin menghabiskan natal serta tahun baru ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Salju memang tidak berguguran, hanya saja karena ini musim dingin jadi udara berlipat-lipat lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Apa kakakmu kau undang?" Tanya Ayah Yesung sembari melirik istinya sekilas. "Tentu saja, dia saudaraku." Ibu Yesung membuang pandang ke luar jendela, dimana mobil saling berdesak-desakan di tengah macet. "Kau akan bertemu sepupu-sepupumu Yesungie, cerialah!" Yesung tahu Ayahnya mencoba menghiburnya karena beliau tahu ia bosan. Macet memang menyebalkan, bahkan sedari tadi Yesung merasa mobil mereka hanya merangkak beberapa centi.

"Hm." Yesung memejamkan matanya.

 **XXX**

Hampir satu setengah jam perjalanan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah villa di Yangpyeong, tempatnya berada di gunung yang membuat udara semakin dingin. Villa itu sangat besar, terdiri dari enam kamar tidur dengan masing-masing kamar hanya tersedia satu ranjang besar, lemari, meja rias, dan kamar mandi. Ruang tengah terdapat televisi besar dan sofa-sofa, lantainya tertutupi karpet beludru berwarna cokelat gelap hampir hitam malah dan sebuah meja kaca. Dapur tentu saja sangat lengkap, dan di halaman belakang terdapat ayunan kayu, bangku-bangku dan suasananya sangat romantis untuk makan malam, dan sangat pas untuk perta BBQ.

" _Annyeong haseyo ahjussi, ahjumma.._ " Seorang lelaki berjaket merah tebal dengan senyum ramah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ibu Yesung. "Ah, Kyuhyun. Bisa kau urus Yesung? Dia sekamar denganmu, tak apa kan?" Lelaki bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu megangguk. " _Ne_ , serahkan dia padaku." Ibu Yesung keluar mobil, mengusap sebentar kepala Kyuhyun dan mengikuti jejak sang suami untuk membawa barang-barang mereka ke dalam. "Maaf merepotkan, itu, koper Yesung di bagasi." Teriak Ibu Yesung sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat membuka pintu belakang mobil dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ingin ia lihat sedang terlelap dengan posisi setengah miring hampir berbaring. Tanpa kesusahan Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung di punggungnya, setelah menutup pintu ia menghampiri bagasi, mendapati koper hitam kecil disana kemudian mengambilnya.

Setelah memastikan mobil terkunci, Kyuhyunpun masuk ke dalam villa.

" _Omo_ ~ Dia seperti bocah saja.." Ucap Na Ji Ah, kakak Ibu Yesung sekaligus Ibu Kyuhyun. "Sudah sangat lama rasanya, waktu itu terakhir kali aku melihat Yesung, saat dia berumur tiga tahun ya?" Tanya Ji Ah pada Na Ji Yoon, Ibu Yesung. " _Ne_ benar sekali. Kyuhyun juga, tumbuh jadi pria tampan." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan berlalu menuju kamar.

"Young Jae datang atau tidak?" Tanya Ji Yoon pada Ji Ah. " _Ah molla_.. Na Young Jae itu selalu sibuk.." Ji Ah menata makanan di atas meja ruang tengah. "Bagaimana suamimu? Cho Siwon? Apa hubungan kalian baik?" Ji Ah mengangguk malu-malu. "Jika hubungan kami tidak baik, tidak mungkin aku melahirkan Kyuhyun!" Seru Ji Ah sambil memukul kepala adiknya. "Heeh.. kalian dijodohkan bukan? Kali saja tidak harmonis.." Ledek Ji Yoon. " _Ya_! Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Dengan Kim Ji Sung? Tentu saja sangat romantis.." Ji Yoon membantu kakaknya meletakkan makanan yang mereka beli sebelum kesini. "Sudahlah.." Ucapnya mulai jengah.

Cho Kyuhyun membaringkan Yesung ke atas ranjang, menyelimuti lelaki itu kemudian memandangi wajahnya. "Kim.. Ye.. Sung.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Nama yang bagus.." Setelah itu Kyuhyun menata baju-baju Yesung ke dalam lemari. "Ha.. jadi kau suka baca buku?" Ucapnya mendapati sebuah buku tebal ber _genre_ fantasi, bercerita tentang malaikat yang _yeah_ jatuh cinta pada manusia. "Aku kira kau suka _crime_.." Kyuhyun tertawa dan meletakkan buku itu di atas meja di dekat tungku perapian.

Selesai dengan semua tugasnya merapikan pakaian Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri lelaki itu untuk, hm, sekadar menemaninya tidur. "Terakhir kita foto bersama saat natal itu kapan ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mungkin kita tidak akan seakrab saat kecil."

"Kau juga banyak berubah." Kyuhyun teringat masa-masa mereka kecil dulu, ia yakin Yesung tidak akan mengingatnya karena Yesung itu bodoh. Tapi dirinya, selalu teringat kejadian tersebut.

 **KLEK**

Kyuhyun sontak melompat dari ranjang mendengar pintu terbuka. "Ah! _Eomma_ , ketuk pintu dulu tidak bisa?"

"Bukannya _eomma_ selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kau gugup sekali? Eh, bangunkan Yesung sana, makan malamnya sudah siap." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ah, menyebalkan."

"Yesung.." Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Yesung dan dengan ajaibnya lelaki itu langsung bangun. "Hm?" Yesung mengusap matanya. "Eh, kau siapa?" Tanyanya datar. "Sepupumu.." Nada suara Kyuhyun agak kecewa. "Ah, nama?" Yesung duduk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Ah.. Kyuhyun.. ada apa?" Yesung menatapnya dengan mata masih mengantuk. "Makan malam.." Yesung mengangguk, turun dari ranjang, memakai sandal kemudian keluar kamar mendahului Kyuhyun. "Dasar.." Gumam Kyuhyun jengkel. Akhirnya Kyuhyun juga keluar menuju ruang tengah.

Disana ia melihat banyak keluarganya berkumpul. "Ah! Na Jae Joon!" Seru Kyuhyun melihat salah seorang sepupunya. "Kyuhyun!" Balas orang itu tak kalah girang. Kyuhyun segera bergabung dan duduk di samping kiri Jae Joon. "Wah, sudah sangat lama ya." Kyuhyun tertawa lebar.

Yesung hanya diam, ia memang tak pernah kenal sepupu-sepupunya dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan mereka. "Yesung-ah?" Jae Joon menghadap ke sebelah kanannya dimana Yesung duduk. " _Annyeong_ ," Ucapnya singkat. "Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu langsung denganmu,"

"Langsung..?" Jae Joon mengangguk. "Biasanya aku hanya melihatmu di foto, tepatnya SNSmu." Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. "Dimana Na Je Ni?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Jae Joon menatap sebelah kirinya. "Biasa.. perempuan.." Na Young Jae, selaku ayah Je Ni dan Jae Joon angkat bicara.

"Kalian tidak berencana menambah anak?" Tanya istri Young Jae, pada Ji Ah dan Ji Yoon. "Satu saja cukup." Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. "Tidak.. aku mau satu lagi.." Cho Siwon angkat bicara. "Aku juga.. anak perempuan.." Kim Ji Sung turut berkata. "Ahahaha~ Buat saja malam ini, udara dingin, kalian pasti membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat.." Young Jae mengucapkannya tanpa malu. Padahal ada tiga anak merangkak dewasa di dekat mereka.

"Sudahlah.." Ji Sung menuangkan bir ke semua gelas yang ada disana. "Yesung, mau _love shot_?" Tawar Jae Joon membuat suasana hening. "Apa? Dia sepupuku.."

"Itu memang tidak masalah, tapi dia laki-laki!" Seru Ji Yoon tidak terima. "Argh! Aku tahu.. apa salahnya?"

"Itu.. aku tidak bisa minum.. maaf.." Yesung menolaknya dengan halus. "Yesung, lakukan saja, lagian kau sudah tujuh belas." Tegur Ayahnya. Yesung nampak tak yakin, tapi ia meraih satu gelas dan menyilangkan tangan mereka berdua, Jae Joon meminumnya sampai habis sementara Yesung hanya seperempat. "Sepertinya Yesung anak baik-baik ya?" Singgung Siwon sambil menatap Yesung. "T.. Tidak juga.." Yesung tertawa canggung.

"Bir nya masih banyak, ayo minum~" Semua orang disana mengangkat gelas mereka tinggi-tinggi. "Kampai~" Ucap Kyuhyun nyaring. "Kam..pai?" Semua orang disana menatap Kyuhyun kecuali Jae Joon. "Bersulang.." Jae Joonpun angkat bicara. "Yesung tidak minum?" Tanya Young Jae melihat Yesung meletakkan gelasnya kembali. "Ini pertama kalinya, jadi, aku takut mabuk."

"Hee... mabuk itu menyenangkan kau tahu? Coba saja.. lagian besok kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi bisa tidur sepuasnya.." Bujuk Jae Joon. Yesung akhirnya mau, ia meneguk habis bir dalam gelasnya, dan Young Jae menungkannya kembali sampai penuh.

"Sebentar lagi kita bisa minum bersama, Yesung-ah." Ucap Ji Sung girang. Wajah Yesung benar-benar merah, sepertinya ia sudah mabuk. "Padahal baju satu gelas.. dasar peminum yang payah.." Je Ni datang dan duduk di samping Yesung. "Aku.. masih sadar.." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Minum lagi.." Yesung menurut. Ia kembali meneguk bir hingga lehernya ikut terbasahi.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya mabuk.." Na Ji Yoon memakai _cake_ yang barusaja ia potong dan bagikan pada semua yang ada disana. "Karena Yesung pendiam.. mungkin kalau dia mabuk.. akan sangat banyak bicara.. aku pensaran.." Lanjut Ji Sung. "Masa? Kau ayahnya malah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anakmu sendiri? Ck.. ck.. ck.." Siwon berdecak prihatin. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa tertutup dan pendiamnya anakku.. kami melakukan 'itu' dengan suara nyaringpun, dia tidak protes.. malah dia pergi jalan-jalan.. pengertian bukan?"

"Ah.. aku sungguh iri.. seandainya saja Kyuhyun seperti itu.." Sindir Ji Ah sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Jae Joon lebih parah.. dia malah menirukan suara kami.. _haah..haah.._ seperti itu.. menyebalkan bukan? Dan Je Ni.. argh.. sudahlah.." Young Jae meneguk birnya sampai tandas.

Yesung mengulurkan gelasnya pada Young Jae. "Mau lagi?" Yesung mengangguk, matanya setelah terpejam. Setelah gelasnya terisi penuh, Yesung meminumnya lagi, terus begitu sampai tujuh gelas. Namun sejauh ini tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. " _Aigoo_ , bahkan saat mabuk dia tetap diam." Ji Yoon menggeleng frustasi.

"Entah kenapa aku benci dunia ini.." Semua mata tertuju pada Je Ni. "Kenapa bisa begitu kejam?" Gadis itu mulai meracau tidak jelas. "Argh.. aku benci saat dia mabuk.."

"Jae Joon-ah.. antar Je Ni ke kamar sana.." Sepertinya sepuluh gelas bir tidak bisa membuat Jae Joon mabuk. Buktinya ia masih bisa berjalan normal membopong adiknya ke kamar. "Aku juga mau tidur." Ucapnya setelah jauh. "Aish anak itu.." Lee Soo In, istri Young Jae mengerang kesal.

"Ini memang sudah malam, sebaiknya biarkan anak-anak tidur." Saran Ji Ah, selaku kakak dari Ji Yoon dan Young Jae. "Kyu.. bawa Yesung masuk sana.." Kyuhyun malah hormat sebelum menggendong Yesung menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas, kamar Jae Joon dan Je Ni juga disana. Sementara orang tua di bawah.

"Ni dan Joon bersama?" Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya cepat, barusan Yesung bertanya? Apa? Kenapa tidak jelas? "Apa? Kau bicara apa?"

"Jae Joonie.. dan Je Ni.. apa mereka tidur sekamar?" Tanyanya terbata. "Tidak. Mereka sendiri-sendiri.. _wae_?"

"Kenapa aku sekamar denganmu?" Yesung bergerak-gerak di punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin sekamar Joon.." Kyuhyun nampak kecewa. "Jae Joon itu berbahaya.." Kyuhyun menendang pintu kamar, masuk, kemudian megunci pintunya. "Bercanda.." Yesung tertawa. "Heh.. dasar!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan Yesung ke atas ranjang.

Dilihatnya mantel serta baju Yesung basah karena bir. "Ah.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Kau mau ganti baju? Atau bagaimana?" Yesung menggeleng-geleng. "Gantikan.." Ucapnya manja. "Tadi saja.. kau tidak bicara.. sekarang.."

" _Shiro.._ banyak orang.." Rajuk Yesung. Matanya masih tertutup. "Hah.. jangan sok imut.." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil baju dan mantel Yesung kemudian menghampiri sosok yang tengah mabuk itu. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas mantel Yesung. "Apa kau ingat saat kita masih berusia lima tahun?" Yesung mengangguk. "Kita masih berkirim surat saat itu.."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun membuka kemeja Yesung. "Kau mengatakan.. masih tidak bisa melupakan.. saat aku menciummu.. benarkah?" Yesung mengangguk lagi. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, dari wajah sampai ke perut. "Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua masing-masing.. kita masih sering bertemu sampai usia delapan tahun.. kau ingat?"

"Ah.. Iya.. kenapa?" Yesung membuka matanya, namun yang ia lihat hanya peri-peri yang menari, jadilah matanya ia tutup saja daripada pusing. "Saat ulang tahunmu yang ke sembilan, kau merayakannya di sebuah restoran dengan teman-temanmu, kan? Kau tahu? Saat itu aku datang juga meski tak kau undang, sepertinya kau lupa padaku."

"Maaf." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Yesung. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak kau angkat." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, aroma bir di bibir Yesung entah kenapa tercium sangat manis. "Aku menunggu di luar, berharap kau melihatku.. namun.. kau sungguh tidak menyadarinya.." Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menindihi Yesung, tangan kanannya membuka mulut Yesung. "Aku berpikir.. apakah aku masuk atau pergi.. apakah aku mendiamkanmu sampai kau melihatku atau mencoba menelponmu.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kening mereka bersentuhan. "Jika aku tidak memilih pergi dan menelponmu.. mungkin Kim Yesung tidak akan lupa Cho Kyuhyun dan berpacaran.. tapi Cho Kyuhyun sangat bodoh.. dia pergi tanpa menelpon Yesung... dan itu membuat jarak antara dia dengan Yesung.. hingga hubungan mereka bukan lagi teman seperti apa yang mereka janjikan.. tapi sepupu.. tidak lebih.. hanya sepupu..." Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada Yesung, lalu menjauhkannya kembali.

"Sejujurnya.. Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung benci kenyataan bahwa mereka bersepupu... karena mereka saling mencintai.. tapi sepertinya Kim Yesung sudah lupa kejadian ini.." Yesung hendak bersuara, tapi bibirnya langsung dikunci Kyuhyun. Seperti tadi, bibir mereka hanya menempel.

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh... Kim Yesung saja sudah melupakan hal ini.. lalu kenapa Kyuhyun masih memikirkannya selama bertahun-tahun?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala Yesung, membuka bibir lelaki itu dan langsung menelusuri bagian dalamnya, dimana ia menemukan benda kenyal, hangat dan basah sedang berdiam diri. Kyuhyun menarik lidah Yesung keluar, namun tak mendapat respon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bermain sendiri.

"Ngh." Yesung menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, menekan kepala lelaki itu agar mereka lebih menyatu. "hhhh.." Yesung mendesah, namun tertahan.

Kyuhyun menggesek-segekan punyanya dengan milik Yesung yang menambah kekuatan jambakan Yesung pada rambutnya. Selesai dengan lidah Yesung, Kyuhyun menyedot bibir itu kuat-kuat. Yesung masih tidak membalas, ia hanya merespon dengan desahan-desahan kecil. "Mmmhh~" Yesung berusaha membuka mantel Kyuhyun, setelah berhasil, Kyuhyun melepas bajunya sendiri.

"Namaku.. Kyuhyun.." Bisik Kyuhyun dan menjilat rahang Yesung, terus turun sampai ke dagu. "Kyuhh.." Yesung mengigit bibirnya. "Celanaku.. sesak.." Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan jins Yesung. Ia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menjilat. Ia pikir bisa gawat kalau ia meninggalkan _kissmark_ di leher Yesung.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kyuhyun ikut telanjang. "Pegang bantal kuat-kuat.." Bisik Kyuhyun, Yesung menurut. Setelah itu Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua kaki Yesung di bahunya. "Sesakit apapun jangan teriak," Yesung mengangguk.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya kedalam Yesung, sesuai apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, Yesung sama sekali tidak berteriak, ia hanya meremas bantal kuat-kuat dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Aaa..sa..kit.." Kyuhyun mendiamkan Yesung, ia langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. "Kyu.." Yesung beralih memeluk leher Kyuhyun, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit. "Kau mencintaiku, kan? Kita bukan sepupu, kan?"

"Ah..te..ntu.. aku..ahh.." Pelukan Yesung pada leher Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Cinta.. Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun semakin gila menusuk-nusukkan kelaminnya. "Keluarhh..ah..aku.."

"Bersama.." Yesung mengangguk.

Suara decakan-decakan itu terdengar jelas di kamar, dan dua lelaki di dalamnya berbagi kehangan yang sesungguhnya dimalam natal.

Yesung mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan menatap wajahnya, walau yang ada yang ia lihat hanya samar-samar. "Kau mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, pinggulnya di bawah sana masih saja bergerak brutal. Yesung tertawa, dia menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

Tinggal beberapa tusukan hingga mereka benar-benar keluar bersamaan. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan ternyata Yesung sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. "Yesung.." Bisiknya. Namun tak ada respon.

"Ah.. sial.." Kyuhyun meraih kotak tissue, membersihkan cairan di perut dan kelamin Yesung, dengan perlahan ia mencabut miliknya, cairan yang sama meluber keluar, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun membersihkannya dengan tissue basah.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun memakaikan pakaian pada Yesung, dan dirinya juga. Setelah yakin semuanya bersih dan tak tampak mencurigakan, Kyuhyun menyimpan tissue bekas cairan mereka tadi ke kantong kresek, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya, agar tidak ketahuan.

Selesai menyemprot ruangan dengan pengharum, Kyuhyun menyelimuti Yesung, mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian ia duduk di kursi dekat perapian. Tidak lama kemudian tertidur disana.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. saya sudah bagi raport.. and then.. saya tak ngerti.. *plak..

Sa~ saya sudah liburan.. tapi cuman seminggu .-.) saya males lanjutin ff jadi saya bikin lagi buat ngerayain natal n tahun baru ^^

Eh iya.. saya akan jelaskan disini.. saya tahu cast dalam ff kali ini oc semua kecuali Ye Kyu dan Won .-. tapi jae joon itu juga artis loh.. lagi nama depannya bukan Na .-.v jadi dia termasuk oc kan *maksa..

Ohya.. saya lanjutin..

Jadi ceritanya Ibu Yesung itu tiga bersaudara..

Kakaknya itu Na Ji Ah : ini Ibunya Kyuhyun

Na Ji Yoon : Ibunya Yesung

Adiknya Na Ji Yoon dan Na Ji Ah : Na Young Jae.. Anak young jae ini Je Ni sama Jae Joon..

Nah.. dalam artian lain Kyuhyun sama Yesung ini sepupu, kan? Jadi masih ada hubungan darah kan? Nah... itulah masalahnya.. basi kan ceritanya.. kalo aja ini ratenya T.. gak bakalan ada yang mau baca.. jadi ratenya M sekaligus ini penyambutan saya setelah sekian lama hiatus .-.) hiatuskah saya *lol

Barang siapa yang tak ngerti, tanyain aja.. chap depan saya jawab kok .-.

Emm.. rencananya ini cuman oneshot.. tapi masih banyak yang pengen saya ceritain.. sekaligus curhat terpendam.. hehe ^-^v

Ja~ Bye ^^


	2. Do You Remember Me?

Kyuhyun segera bangun mendengar suara 'benda' jatuh, saat ia berbalik kebelakang ia mendapati Yesung merintih sambil memegangi pinggang. Ternyata suara yang membangunkannya barusan adalah Yesung, lelaki itu terjatuh dari ranjang yang lumayan tinggi ke atas lantai porselen keras. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menghampiri untuk menolong. " _Gwenchana_?" Kyuhyun membantu Yesung duduk di ranjang. "Hm.." Gumam Yesung.

Ia tak akan pernah mau lagi minum alkohol, selain merasa pusing luar biasa saat bangun, tadi malam ia juga bermimpi aneh, dimana sosok yang sekarang duduk di samping sambil memijat-mijat pundaknya melakukan hal tidak terpandang. Sentuhan Cho Kyuhyun terasa begitu nyata dalam mimpinya, tapi syukurlah, saat ia bangun semuanya baik-baik saja, pakaiannya lengkap, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tidur di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak apa." Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. "Semalaman kau tidur di kursi?" Yesung memijit tengkuknya, menggerakannya kekanan kekiri karena merasa kaku. "Hm, ya, begitulah." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar canggung, apalagi saat mata Yesung terarah pada dirinya. "Kenapa tidak tidur di kasur?" Untuk beberapa lama Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya sibuk mencari benda apa yang bagus untuk ia jadikan alasan. Dan beruntung, di atas meja samping kursi yang ia duduki tempo waktu ada buku, buku milik Yesung.

"Aku membaca bukumu, tidak sengaja ketiduran." Tanpa mau membalas tatapan Yesung, Kyuhyun berdiri. "Ah.. Angel and Demon? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun tahu pertanyaan ini bakal keluar dari mulut Yesung, dan sial dia tidak mempersiapkan jawaban apapun. "Em, yah, aku tidak suka fantasy sebenarnya, jadi kurang paham." Entah kenapa kali ini kemampuan berbohongnya sangat baik di depan Yesung. "Begitu, ya. Eh, mau kemana?!" Yesung terheran melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar. "Dapur." Pintu kembali tertutup setelah Kyuhyun keluar.

Sisalah Yesung sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa memanas mengingat mimpi super buruk tadi malam, dan tidak ia sangka dari mimpi sakit di pantatnya terbawa ke dunia nyata. "Sialan." Desis Yesung saat berdiri, dipikirannya sakit pinggang ini mungkin akibat ia jatuh dari ranjang tadi.

Mata hitamnya bergerak ke jam dinding, ternyata ia bangun pagi, masih pukul enam. Seharusnya ia tidur lebih lama saja, niat awal Yesung mau merebahkan diri untuk melanjutkan tidur, sayangnya ia harus merombak rencana hanya karena haus mendera, kerongkongannya serasa panas terbakar. Sekali lagi, ia bersumpah tidak akan meminum alkohol, bir, soju atau apapun sejenis itu.

Ketika sampai di ruang tengah lantai dasar, lampu padam. Tidak ada seorangpun disana, wajar memang, ini masih pagi, dingin pula. Tentu saja orang memilih bergelut di balik selimut.

Yesung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mencari letak dapur, dan tidak sengaja ia melihat salah satu ruangan dengan lampu menyala. Jelas ia langsung mendatangi tempat itu, saat sudah dekat, itu memang benar dapur, di salah satu kursi meja makan ia melihat Kyuhyun duduk sambil mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dalam gelas. Ia berdehem dan sepertinya mengagetkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman?" Tawar Kyuhyun melihat Yesung duduk di depannya. "Apa saja yang ada?"

"Cocoa, teh, kopi, cokelat?" Yesung menghela napas, tidak ada satupun minuman kesukaannya dari yang disebutkan Kyuhyun barusan. "Aku ambil sendiri saja." Yesung berjalan ke arah despenser, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan setengah air panas serta setengahnya lagi air dingin. Ia minum sampai merasa kerongkongannya segar kembali.

"Aku duluan." Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan Yesung yang sekarang. Sungguh, anak itu telah banyak berubah, selain menjadi lebih dewasa, Yesung juga nampak kurang dalam masalah sosial. Ia sangat merindukan sosok Yesung dulu, bersahabat dan ramah, serta bicaranya yang lemah lembut. "Waktu memang kejam." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar dan lanjut mengaduk cocoanya.

Sementara itu Yesung menjelajah ruang tengah, sisa 'pesta' tadi malam tidak ada yang membersihkan, bahkan ada banyak semut memenuhi bekas kue dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun ingin membersihkan itu meski matanya tidak nyaman melihat.

Dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, Yesung bisa melihat pintu sebuah kamar sedikit terbuka, cahaya dari dalam sana menerangi sedikit ruang tengah. Karena penasaran Yesung mendekat, ia tidak tahu ini kamar siapa, sebenarnya ia tidak enak mau mengintip, hanya saja sesuatu dalam dirinya mendorong agar ia mendekat.

Semakin dekat ia dengan kamar itu, semakin terdengar pula suara dari dalamnya. Ia mengenali suara itu, suara ibunya. Sedang meringis dan sesekali mengerang kecil. Dalam pikiran Yesung, mungkin orang tuanya berencana memberi ia adik. Dengan niat baik Yesung menutup perlahan pintu kecoklatan itu, awalnya ia hanya mau menutup saja, tapi melihat adegan panas secara langsung membuat ia menunggu sedikit lebih lama, biar bagaimanapun ia lelaki normal yang menyukai sesuatu seperti 'ini'.

Perempuan yang ia yakini Ibunya sedang duduk dipangkuan seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan bahu yang tegap. Wajah lelaki itu tertutup oleh Ibunya, Yesung merasa lelaki itu bukan Ayahnya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, jelas itu bukan Ayah yang selama ini tinggal bersama ia dan Ibunya selama belasan tahun.

Barulah nampak wajah lelaki itu ketika Ibu Yesung turun dari pangkuan si lelaki. Yesung hampir berteriak, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang membekap mulutnya, menarik ia menjauh dari tempat itu.

 **XXX**

Pukul tujuh lebih sebelas menit.

Kim Yesung berdiri di ambang kaca tebal nan besar, ia menggeser kaca yang ternyata pintu itu lalu memposisikan diri di balkon, tangannya memegang pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari besi berongga. Dari sini ia dapat melihat Ayahnya sedang memancing di danau yang membeku, menunggu ikan-ikan memakan umpan di mata pancing. Disini juga ia dapat melihat Ibu Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di ayunan taman belakang villa. Menikmati pemandangan pagi musim dingin.

"Apa Kyuhyun tahu hal ini?" Yesung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. Seorang pria di belakang Yesung menghampiri, memutar paksa bahu itu agar tubuh Yesung menghadap dirinya dan mata Yesung menatap matanya. "Masalah itu aku tidak yakin." Jae Joon dapat melihat kesedihan di kedua mata itu. Air yang sedaritadi menggantung di pelupuk mata Yesung mengalir tanpa kehendaknya.

Tak tega melihat Yesung menangis, Jae Joon memeluk lelaki itu, tapi sepertinya Yesung tidak mau terlihat lemah, ia segera berbalik membelakangi Jae Joon. "Sebenarnya kau dan Kyuhyun se-Ayah," Jae Joon menemukan kedua tangan Yesung mengepal, itu membuat ia ragu antara lanjut menjelaskan atau berbalik saja masuk ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Hal ini?"

"Kau lupa bahwa Ayahku itu adik dari Ibumu dan Ibu Kyuhyun?" Yesung mengambil napas dalam. "Mereka tumbuh bersama dari kecil sampai sekarang. Ayahku juga yang pertama menikah. Jika ada masalah atau apa, entah itu Ibumu atau Ibu Kyuhyun, mereka pasti datang ke keluarga kami. Secara tidak langsung aku tahu aib keluarga kalian." Yesung menatap Ayahnya yang sekarang sedang kegirangan karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada ikan yang mau memakan umpannya. Lelaki itu berpindah, membuat lubang di tempat lain lalu kembali memancing setelah memasang umpan baru.

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Kenapa bisa, Ayah biologisku… orang itu?" Memikirkan bahwa ia ternyata sedarah dengan Kyuhyun membuat perut Yesung mual, ditambah kenyataan jika Ibunya berselingkuh dengan suami kakak sendiri. "Kau sungguh siap mendengarnya?" Yesung berbalik, dengan wajah dan mata yang memerah, serta suara bergetar Yesung menegaskan. "Aku sudah tujuh belas," Itu menandakan bahwa ia siap mendengar apapun itu, baik-buruk, pahit atau manis kebenaran yang akan diceritakan sepupunya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Kalau Na Ji Ah _ahjumma_ dijodohkan dengan Cho Siwon?" Pintu terbuka membuat perkataan tertahan dalam keheningan. Yesung mapun Jae Joon menatap ke arah yang sama, Kyuhyun masuk dan matanya sedikit melebar melihat hal yang tak biasa, Jae Joon bersama Yesung. Terlebih ia curiga dengan kondisi Yesung yang berantakan, lelaki manis itu, nampak frustasi. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapan Kyuhyun layaknya bisikan.

Yesung melirik sekilas ke arah Jae Joon sebelum berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Kyuhyun dibuat semakin bingung, ia menghampiri Jae Joon dan hampir memukul pria itu tapi lebih dulu Jae Joon yang memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kau marah untuk apa. Yang jelas, bukan aku yang membuat Yesung menangis." Jae Joon menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian pergi.

 **XXX**

Yesung berlari menuruni tangga, setibanya di ruang tengah ia melihat Ibunya, Siwon, Je Ni dan Ibu Jae Joon –Soo In sedang bahu-membahu membereskan ruang tengah. "Yesung? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Lagi-lagi airmata Yesung hendak jatuh. Muak sekali rasanya ia melihat kelakuan Ibunya, yang ternyata selama ini hanya baik _setting_ an. "Hm." Yesung bergegas menuju dapur, tadi ia lihat di sana ada pintu menuju halaman belakang.

Setibanya di sana ia melihat Ibu Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga menatapnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Perempuan yang sudah tak lagi muda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Baik." Yesung hendak pergi ketempat lain, dimana ia bisa menyendiri. " _Ahjumma_ sendiri?" Tapi anehnya Yesung malah menghampiri perempuan itu dan bertanya. "Tentu saja baik." Yesung duduk di sebelah Ibu Kyuhyun, mungkin ia merasa kasihan, Ibu Kyuhyun juga korban disini. "Dulu kalian sangat dekat, kenapa sekarang kesannya kau canggung sekali bersama Kyuhyun?" Yesung menatap Ibu Kyuhyun. "Dekat?"

"Ya… Kalian selalu bersama sampai umur delapan tahun, seterusnya tidak pernah saling menghubungi entah karena apa. _Ahjumma_ pikir ini hanya masalah anak kecil, ya, _ahjumma_ tidak ikut campur. Ternyata itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Dan setelah bertemu, kalian seperti orang asing yang tak pernah mengenal." Benarkah itu? Yesung sendiri tidak yakin. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ibu Kyuhyun, namun sayang yang ada kepalanya sakit mengingat sesuatu yang rasanya tak pernah terjadi padanya. "Tidak perlu mengingat itu. Lakukan saja hal yang baru bersama Kyuhyun mulai sekarang."

Yesung tidak membalas apapun sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya. "Aku mau mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan sebentar, ya, _eomma_." Yesung tak dapat menolak saat pikirannya kacau dan Kyuhyun membawanya pergi. Mereka melewati dapur, ruang tengah, hingga akhirnya sampai di kamar. Kyuhyun menghempaskan Yesung ke daun pintu, menatap lelaki itu tajam. "Apa yang dikatakan Jae Joon padamu?" Suara tamparan mendominasi kamar, Yesung sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menampar Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku?" Pipi Kyuhyun memerah, begitu juga dengan matanya.

"Memberitahu apa? Bahwa kita sedarah?" Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun dari hadapannya. "Jadi kau sudah tahu? Yang tidak tahu hal ini hanya Ayahku, aku, dan Ibumu?" Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan Yesung ke pintu dan memegang erat kedua bahu lelaki itu. "Apa untungnya aku memberitahumu? Jika Ayahmu dan Ibuku tahu, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi? Keluarga ini bakal pecah. Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan seperti ini," Lagi-lagi Yesung menampar Kyuhyun. Bahunya mengendur kemudian tubuhnya jatuh.

"Kumohon, Yesung. Biarkan status kita hanya sepupu, bukan saudara." Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok. "Aku menyukaimu, kenapa bisa kau melupakan itu? Ingat natal saat kita berusia tujuh tahun? Itu ciuman pertama kita, kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang, setelah bertemu kembali, kau bahkan seakan tidak mengenalku." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Yesung. Yesung memang tidak menangis, namun kekecewaan serta kesedihan yang dalam terlihat sangat nampak.

"Demi semuanya, demi keluarga ini. Aku mohon kau tutup mulut. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dan Yesung hanya diam, ia menunduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kau istirahatlah," Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung menuju ranjang untuk merebahkannya, menyuruh Yesung beristirahat. Setelah menyelimuti Yesung, Kyuhyun keluar.

 **XXX**

Sarapan, makan siang, serta makan malam Yesung lewatkan. Entah kenapa ia tidak bernafsu memasukkan apapun ke mulutnya, ia hanya ingin menyendiri untuk saat ini. Sangat sulit baginya menerima kenyataan, apalagi kenyataan itu pahitnya bukan main. Keluarga yang selama ini ia anggap bahagia, harmonis, aman dan nyaman, ternyata menyimpan rahasia kelam. Dan lebih parah, hanya dua orang itu yang tidak tahu kenyataan.

Yesung merasa miris dengan hal itu.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun." Tangan Kyuhyun melingkari perutnya, dagu lelaki itu bertengger memaksa di bahunya. Yesung merapatkan selimut seraya berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang salah disini, Yesung. Terima saja kenyataan," Lama kelamaan Yesung muak mendengar suara Kyuhyun, tanpa suara ia berdiri, keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Perlahan Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar Jae Joon. Suara dari dalam sana menyuruh ia masuk saja, dengan senang hati Yesung menurut. Setelah ia masuk, ia melihat Jae Joon duduk di tengah-tengah ranjang sambil bermain _handphone_. "Eh, Yesung. Sini," Jae Joon menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jae Joon meletakkan ponselnya setelah Yesung duduk di dekatnya. "Bisa kau ceritakan? Lanjutan siang tadi."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan? Apa kau tidak lapar ha? Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu," Jae Joon mengacak-acak rambut Yesung seraya tertawa garing. Yesung tersenyum miris, nampak sekali Jae Joon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi kau juga memilih menyembunyikan kenyataan dariku?" Wajah Yesung berubah serius, Jae Joon menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Aku tahu jawaban itu pasti keluar dari mulutmu. Tapi aku juga butuh tahu kenyataan,"

"Kumohon, Yesung. Jika hanya ingin membahas itu, keluarlah." Jae Joon berbaring membelakangi Yesung. "Kalian sama saja." Gumam Yesung sinis. "Aku hanya tidak ingin keluarga ini kacau-balau, nanti jika Ayahmu dan Ibu Kyuhyun tahu, pasti Siwon _ahjussi_ dan Ibumu akan menyalahkan Ayah dan Ibuku,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membuatku penasaran." Jae Joon hanya menatap kepergian lelaki itu.

 **XXX**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Yesung baru selesai menutup pintu kamar Jae Joon, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, menyandarkan punggung pada tembok seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Cara apa yang kau lakukan, hingga membuatnya diam seperti tikus?" Tatapan sinis Yesung menusuk mata Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada. Aku yakin dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku," Yesung tertawa hambar, dia berbalik, berjalan menuju kamar.

Kyuhyun menyusulnya. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa lagi yang harus kujawab?" Yesung menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. "Kenapa bisa kau melupakan masa kecil kita? Kau amnesia? Kecelakaan? Atau apa?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku tidak seharusnya mengingat apa yang tidak perlu diingat." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung dan tentu Yesung berusaha menepisnya namun tak kunjung berhasil. Percobaannya sukses bukan karena ia mampu melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sukarela melepaskan ia ketika mendorongnya ke ranjang. "Aku akan membantumu mengingat kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang leher Yesung, dari menciumnya hingga mengigitinya. Yesung hendak berteriak dan tangan Kyuhyun sigap menutup mulut Yesung. Lelaki itu meronta-ronta berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari atasnya. "Hmph!" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi leher Yesung. "Apa kau sudah ingat?" Airmata Yesung benar-benar menetes kali ini, ia sungguh merasa dilecehkan, yang sering ia lihat diberita adalah pria yang memperkosa gadis, nah, ini? Kenapa ia merasa diperkosa?

"Aku tidak akan berbohong! Sungguh. Aku tidak mengingat apapun!" Kyuhyun melepas mantel Yesung, merobek baju Yesung dengan mudahnya dan robekan baju itu ia gunakan untuk mengikat tangan Yesung. "Kau tidak normal, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku suka laki-laki? Atau aku yang menyetubuhi saudaraku sendiri?" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi rebah Yesung. "Kau tahu, Yesung? Zeus saja menikahi adiknya sendiri."

"Dan, Zeus mempunyai pacar laki-laki. Apollo juga punya pacar pria. Dewa-dewa saja ada yang penyuka sesama jenis dan menjalin hubungan sedarah, jelas saja manusia yang merupakan tempat dosa ini juga tak luput dari dua hal itu, kan?" Kyuhyun menutup mulut Yesung dengan lakban sebelum lelaki itu sempat protes.

Selesai menelanjangi Yesung sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, seperti memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di dada, perut, dan paha. Yesung menggeleng, ia merasa ini salah, tidak benar. Ia berusaha berteriak namun apa daya lakban yang dipasang Kyuhyun terlalu lengket.

Perlahan Yesung merasa tenang sejenak saat Kyuhyun berhenti menjarah bagian sensitive tubuhnya hanya untuk melepas pakaian, hingga kemudian ia merasa _shock_ ketika Kyuhyun memangkunya, kejantanan lelaki itu langsung menancap sempurna, masuk terlalu dalam ke anusnya. Yesung hanya bisa merintih tertahan, perih yang ia rasakan sangat nyata, sakit menyelinap menghinggapi bukan hanya bagian pantatnya, melainkan kepalanya ikut pening, hatinya turut menderita.

Belum sempat Yesung bernapas normal ataupun menyesuaikan posisi mana yang nyaman untuknya, Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggangnya membuat kelamin Kyuhyun terlepas, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian burung itu kembali bersarang ke sarangnya, suara Yesung sungguh tertahan dan sial dia tidak mampu membuat apapun.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak sambil tangannya meremas kedua dada Yesung seakan yang sekarang ia pegang adalah dada perempuan. Tentu saja itu membuat tingkat sakit yang Yesung derita bertambah beribu kali lipat. Tidak hanya anus serta dadanya, perpotongan leher Yesung juga jadi sasaran nafsu gila Kyuhyun, Yesung yakin mungkin saja lehernya berdarah akibat gigitan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau sudah ingat." Kedua tangan Yesung yang terikat, mengepal. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa mual di perutnya dan Kyuhyun seakan tahu itu, buru-buru tangan Kyuhyun meremas sekaligus menutup ujung kelamin Yesung, cairan putih yang tadinya mengalir deras disana seketika tertahan. Yesung berusaha bicara, tubuhnya bergoncang hebat akibat sodokan Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengenai titik terdalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah tepat di depan telinga Yesung membuat Yesung merinding. Berkali-kali Yesung hampir jatuh kedepan, lepas dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sigap memeluk perut Yesung dengan tangan satunya.

Yesung tak kuasa menahan penderitaan ini, ia menangis, meraung di tengah desahan tertahannya. Jari-jari kakinya mengerucut saat merasa cairan Kyuhyun tumpah di dalam sana, ketika itu juga Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan dari kelaminnya. Yesung merasa lega dapat mengeluarkan cairan laknat itu.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Yesung, ditatapnya mata itu dengan penuh cinta dibalas kebencian oleh Yesung. Untuk sekarang Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia belum puas bercinta dengan Yesung, ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Balasan. Yah! Balasan dari Yesung, bukan hanya dia yang bermain dan menikmati sendiri.

Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh bermandikan keringat di bawahnya, berapa kalipun ia menatapnya, tetap saja merasa gejolak nafsu, nafsu tak tertahan. Di matanya, Yesung begitu indah, tak pernah ia temui sosok seperti Yesung. Ia hanya mencintai dan akan tetap mencintai Yesung sampai kapanpun, sejak dulu hingga sekarang seluruh hati dan sisa hidupnya ia abdikan untuk mencintai lelaki ini.

Dan jahatnya sang takdir membuat Yesung lupa indahnya masa kecil mereka.

Kyuhyun berbaring di sisi kiri Yesung, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dada Yesung, turun ke perut, berakhir di kelamin lelaki itu, ia meremas-remasnya, menggosok dan melakukan apapun agar dapat merangsang Yesung. Dilihatnya 'dada' Yesung mengeras, Kyuhyun semakin semangat memijit kelamin Yesung.

Kepala Yesung mendongak dan matanya terpejam erat, lagi-lagi ia merasa mual. Kyuhyun berhenti mempermainkan kemaluan Yesung, ia beralih 'meremas dada' Yesung, memilinnya hingga di akhiri sapaan dari lidah. Kali ini Yesung benar-benar mendesah, mendesahkan sesuatu yang terasa asing, baru pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi sedahsyat ini.

Megetahui Yesung mulai masuk irama permainannya. Kyuhyun kembali menindihi Yesung, membuka kedua paha Yesung selebar mungkin kemudian secara perlahan memasukkan kelaminnya. Mata Yesung membulat, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang membuat Kyuhyun kesusahan melakukan tugasnya. Terpaksa Kyuhyun menaikan kedua kaki Yesung ke bahunya, dan cara itu sukses membuat kelaminnya masuk lebih dalam dan semakin dalam lagi.

Mata Yesung terpejam, lama kelamaan melakukannya ia semakin terbiasa. Ketika Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan kelaminnya Yesung ikut bergerak mempermudah gerakan Kyuhyun, dengan begitu ia maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama mendapat kepuasan tersendiri.

Ditengah sodokanya Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung, perlahan ia membuka lakban di mulut Yesung, seketika suara Yesung mengalun lembut di telinganya. Ia mempertemukan bibir mereka, Kyuhyun menjilat-jilat bibir Yesung dan ia terkejut karena lidah Yesung ikut menjilati bibirnya hingga terjadilah pertemuan lidah. Karena kepala Yesung yang terus turun naik akibat gerakan 'bawah' mereka, itu mempersulit Kyuhyun menikmati bibir Yesung. Terpaksa ia menahan kepala Yesung menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Hampir satu menit kemudian Yesung keluar disusul Kyuhyun. "Hnghh~" Yesung mendesah saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kelamin dari anusnya. "Apa kau lelah?" Yesung mengangguk dengan mata tepejam.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memastikan pintu kamar mereka terkunci dan semua tirai tertutup sebelum masuk kedalam selimut untuk tidur, tak lupa ia melepaskan ikatan di tangan Yesung, ia mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Yesung yang memerah. "Mimpi indah." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kepelukannya.

 **To Be Continue**

Maapkan saya. Karena sekarang saya (sok) sibuk, makanya saya jarang apdet. Selain ga ada waktu nulis, idenya juga melayang entah kemana TwT

Bagi kakak-kakak *? Yang lagi UN Saya ucapkan HWAITING JUSEYO~ SEMOGA LULUS DENGAN NILAI YANG MEMUASKAN SERTA MEMBANGGAKAN *AMIN.

Apa chapter ini sangat tidak jelas dan membingungkan? Ah~ saya harap jika anda sekalian mengalami keluhan itu, harap lapor ke saya dengan cara pencet *? Kotak riview.

Sumpah awalnya saya gak mau ff ini jadi banyak konflik dan berilibet.. tapi apa daya imajinasi saya terlalu liar~ mungkin ini bakal end di chap 4 atau 5. Tapi semoga saja chap 3 bisa tamat ^^

bye


	3. Pieces of Feeling

" _Ayah? Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu ayah?" Bocah lelaki itu bertanya dengan polos pada seorang lelaki lebih tua_ _yang kini tengah membersihkan tubuhnya di pinggiran sungai tengah hutan. "Karena mulai sekarang, aku ayahmu." Bocah lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang, lebih tepatnya pada dua kantung jenzah, salah satu dari kedua kantung itu dipenuhi darah, terlihat kepala sosok yang sangat ia kenal, Ibu dan Ayahnya._

 _Dari raut wajah kedua orang tuanya, bocah itu yakin jika mereka tidak menginginkan kematian semacam ini. Mata mereka melotot dengan mulut terbuka, lidah Ibunya sedikit keluar sementara wajah Ayahnya bisa dibilang 'hampir' rusak serta mulai susah untuk dikenali, itu dikarenakan pukulan benda berat di kepala bagian kirinya._

" _Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya bocah itu pelan. "Sudah pergi. Mereka sudah mati." Lelaki lebih tua membawa si bocah menjauh dari tepi sungai menuju ke sebuah tenda. "Siapa anak itu?" Ia bertanya lagi sambil tangannya menunjuk pada kantung jenazah yang belum tertutup, memperlihatkan sesosok anak kecil dengan kulit sangat pucat namun wajahnya nampak damai._

 _Untuk beberapa saat lelaki itu terdiam. Kesedihan terpancar dari raut wajahnya, hanya saja anak kecil itu tidak paham. "Anak mereka." Bocah itu jelas tidak mengerti. "Bukannya aku yang anak mereka?" Lelaki itu menggeleng dan memaksa bocah itu menatap matanya. "Tidak! Kau anakku, yang meninggal itu anak mereka. Ingat! Kau anakku!"_

 _Ketika bocah itu tersadar kembali, ia sudah berada di ruangan serba putih, di tangannya tertancap jarum infus dan sebuah monitor di sebelah ranjangnya terus memberitahukan bahwa jantungnya berdetak normal._

 _Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang Dokter dan pria muda. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. "Ayah!" Panggilnya girang. "Selamat datang kembali, Kim Yesung."_

 **XXX**

Yesung bangun dan menyadari dirinya berada dalam dekapan Cho Kyuhyun. Dada bidang lelaki itu menyambut paginya kali ini. Yesung beranjak, tak peduli kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun terbangun karena gerakannya. Saat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai marmer di bawah, tangan yang ia klaim milik Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Yesung menepis tanpa menoleh.

"Kau marah?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak, awalnya Yesung tidak ingin menyahut atau apa. "Kau pikir?" Tapi tiba-tiba mulutnya meloloskan kalimat itu. Ia berucap sambil berbalik. Mata mereka beradu. "Siapa yang tidak marah kalau dilecehkan?" Kyuhyun terdiam, kali ini ia membiarkan Yesung masuk ke kamar mandi, kedua pantat lelaki itu bergoyang naik-turun secara bergantian, tidak ada kain yang menutupinya.

"Kau yang menggodaku!" Kyuhyun menyahut walau tidak nyaring.

 **XXX**

Semua perempuan sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makanan sementara para lelaki kabur dan pergi memancing ke danau. Tiga lelaki berusia rata-rata 30-an dan seorang pria muda awal 20 terlihat fokus pada pancing masing-masing, dingin tak jadi masalah karena kali ini mereka berlomba mendapatkan ikan terlebih dahulu.

Siapa cepat. Dia menang!

Hampir 25 menit mereka menunggu, namun nampaknya ikan-ikan belum bangun untuk menyantap umpan yang mereka pasangkan di kail. "Dimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kim Ji Sung pada Jae Joon yang berada tak jauh di sebelah kanannya. "Entahlah, mungkin masih tidur. Apa perlu aku bangunkan?" Ji Sung menggeleng. "Biarkan saja."

" _Ahjussi_." Panggil Jae Joon berhasil membuat Ji Sung menoleh padanya. "Apa _ahjussi_ merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yesung?" Jae Joon merasakan pancingnya bergerak pelan, itu mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadinya pada Ji Sung menjadi ke arah pancing, dari balik es yang tak terlalu tebal ini ia dapat melihat ikan membawa umpannya pergi menjauh. "AKU MENANG!" Teriak lelaki 20 tahun itu kegirangan.

Ji Sung bergumam. "Aneh, ya?"

 **XXX**

Pukul 8 lewat 10 menit.

Yesung belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tidak khawatir sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya penasaran, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi. Berkhayal apa yang sesungguhnya Yesung lakukan di dalam sana? Meditasi? Bertapa? Merenung? Barangkali menangis?

Dengan pikir panjang terlebih dahulu dan memikirkan konseksuensi apa yang bakal ia terima jika masuk ke dalam sana, dan setelah memantapkan hati, membulatkan tekad, dan membesarkan nyali, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Sejauh ini tidak ada suara, Kyuhyun memutuskan memutar knop pintu, dan bodohnya Yesung, tidak dikunci. Apa Yesung memang menunggu dirinya masuk? Dan mereka mandi bersama?

Tepat beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun, di sana, di dalam _bathub_ berisikan air, terdapat sosok Yesung. Tubuh putihnya terendam dalam air hangat sampai ke leher. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, ini sungguh seperti lukisan tiga dimensi Picasso, sempurna! Begitu indah dan mengagumkan, bahkan ia merasa tak bisa melepaskan pandang dari sosok di dalam air itu.

Begitu tenang, damai, dan polos. Kyuhyun tak kuasa membendung nafsunya setiap kali melihat wajah itu, gejolak dalam dadanya berdentum keras, tangannya terasa gatal ingin menyentuh Yesung. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya bergerak sendiri, memastikan kamar mandi benar-benar terkunci dan tak ada tempat bagi Yesung lari. Ia mendekati _bathub_ , mengamati Yesung dari jarak dekat.

Tubuh polos itu, yang penuh dengan bercak merah-keunguan ciptaannya, terlihat sangat menggoda. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangan Yesung dari air, mengecup jari-jari kecil dengan ujung berwarna pink lembut itu, menciumminya hingga ke telapak tangan, mengulum tiga jari Yesung sekaligus dan mempermainkannya dengan lidah di dalam sana.

Air dalam _bathub_ bergelombang akibat pergerakan Yesung, terkejut. Matanya melotot sempurna mendapati Kyuhyun tepat di sampingnya, mengulum jarinya, dan ia merasa hangat dari mulut Kyuhyun merayap sampai ke pipi.

"Tenang." Napas Yesung memburu saat Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke _bathub_ , suaranya menghilang, tertelan oleh rasa takut, ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit saat berhubungan badan dengan orang brengsek ini. "Aku berjanji tak akan kasar." Sialan! Yesung bahkan tidak dapat menolak saat Kyuhyun memangku dirinya, sekarang mereka berhadapan. Kaki Yesung melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun, sama halnya dengan tangannya yang mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertatapan dalam jarak sangat dekat. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut berhasil membuat Yesung merasa aneh, seakan Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pas dan janggal dari dirinya. "Kau pakai lensa mata?" Yesung menggeleng ragu. "Mataku tidak bermasalah." Sahutnya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" Merasa Kyuhyun tidak berreaksi hampir satu menit, Yesung memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Aku lebih suka matamu yang dulu." Yesung tidak mengerti dan dia memilih diam, Kyuhyun juga diam, mereka sama-sama terdiam membuat suasana semakin dingin dan canggung. "Memang apa warna mataku?" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yesung.

"Hitam, itu dulu." Yesung ikut menarik tangannya yang menggantung di leher Kyuhyun. "Sekarang?" Kyuhyun ragu menjawab, dari kedua mata itu Yesung yakin bahwa Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. "Cokelat gelap." Kecewa, Yesung yakin bahwa Kyuhyun kecewa. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang salah darinya.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun melepaskan Yesung dari pangkuannya, ia turun dari _bathub_ dan langsung keluar kamar mandi sebelah membuka kuncinya kembali.

"Maaf?" Ulang Yesung merasa aneh.

Hampir 20 menit ia terdiam di kamar mandi, bahkan air dalam _bathub_ yang sekarang menenggelamkan dirinya sudah dingin, ia tak juga berniat keluar, ia merasa bersalah entah karena apa, seakan ia melakukan sesuatu tak termaafkan pada sosok yang sekarang mungkin saja tidak ada di kamar.

Yesung memutuskan turun, memakai baju mandi kemudian keluar kamar mandi. Ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong, ranjang masih berantakan dan tirai tertutup menghalangi pemandangan dari luar. Setelah ia membuka tirai beserta jendela, Yesung melihat ayah, paman, serta sepupunya tengah memancing di danau, ternyata di sana juga ada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu hanya duduk termenung, padahal pancingnya bergerak-gerak cukup keras.

Ia merasa bersalah tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Apakah itu karena warna matanya? Apa warna mata seseorang bisa berubah ketika ia menginjak dewasa? Setahu Yesung tidak.

 **XXX**

Suasana di ruang makan sangat canggung, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sesekali Yesung menatap pada Ibunya dan Siwon, yang sering curi-curi pandang, itu membuat Yesung muak. Sementara ketika ia tak sengaja melirik pada Kyuhyun, di depannya, lelaki itu nampak tak mau bertemu pandang.

Yesung beralih pada Jae Joon, di samping kanannya. "Bisa aku bicara setelah makan?" Jae Joon membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sesuai janji, selepas makan Yesung dan Jae Joon memutuskan bicara di taman belakang. "Ada apa?" Yesung menghela napas membuat kepulan uap terlihat seperti asap rokok yang keluar dari mulurnya. "Apa bisa warna mata seseorang berubah?" Jae Joon menatapnya seperti ia orang bodoh. "Mana bisa. Kau ini ada-ada saja," Balasnya diiringi tawa kecil.

"Lupakan. Bisa kau beritahu aku, tentang Ibuku dan Siwon?" Jae Joon menghampiri ayunan dan menghempaskan dirinya disana, Yesung tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menatap pada Jae Joon yang juga membalas pandangannya. "Kau sungguh sudah siap untuk tahu?" Yesung mengangguk cepat. "Mungkin Kyuhyun akan membunuhku jika mengatakan ini padamu."

"Aku bakal tanggung jawab." Jae Joon tertawa dan menggeser sedikit tempatnya duduk, mempersilahkan Yesung duduk di sampingnya. "Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang dan membosankan, jadi duduklah." Yesung menurut, ia menatap Jae Joon serius.

"Kau tahu, kan? Kalau Ibu Kyuhyun, Na Ji Ah _ahjumma_ dijodohkan dengan Cho Siwon?" Yesung mengangguk ragu, wajahnya juga menunjukkan keraguan yang sangat. "Percaya atau tidak. Siwon _ahjussi_ dan Ibumu, berpacaran sudah sejak lama," Ah, sesuatu klise seperti ini, Yesung sudah bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Karena Na Ji Ah _ahjumma_ anak pertama di keluarga Na, jadi dia yang dijodohkan dengan Cho Siwon, karena Siwon juga anak pertama dari keluarga Cho, yang waktu itu keluarga Na dan Cho menjalin kerja sama bisnis." Yesung menghela napas lalu merasakan tangan Jae Joon merangkul pundaknya. "Apa masih mau mendengar?" Yesung menatap Jae Joon dan baru sadar jika jarak wajah mereka sedekat ini. "Ya, lanjutkan saja."

"Akhirnya Na Ji Ah dan Siwon menikah, tapi Siwon _ahjussi_ masih sering bertemu dengan Ibumu. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Siwon dan Ibumu berhubungan badan, tidak berselang lama kemudian, saat Na Ji Ah mengandung Kyuhyun, Ibumu juga hamil, dan anak itu kau, karena tak ingin ketahuan selingkuh dan hamil di luar nikah, Ibumu segera mencari lelaki dan menikahinya tanpa pikir dua kali." Yesung jadi ingat dengan Ayahnya, lelaki itu nampak sangat mencintai Ibunya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Ayah Yesung tahu bahwa Ibunya selingkuh? Dan dirinya sendiri bukan anak kandung lelaki itu?

"Sebenarnya Ibumu sangat ingin menceraikan Ayahmu, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang berniat menceraikan Na Ji Ah _ahjumma_ , tapi orang tuaku melarangnya, dengan alasan menjaga perasaan." Lagi-lagi Yesung menghela napas, ini memang tak membuat ia sedih, melainkan kecewa, yah, hanya kecewa. Kecewa dengan Ibunya sendiri. Kecewa dengan kenyataan saat ini.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengerti." Yesung melepaskan tatapannya dari Jae Joon. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Diam, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi." Jae Joon menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung. "Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, datang saja padaku, barangkali kau butuh bantuan, aku juga akan menolongmu." Tangan Jae Joon yang melingkari pundak Yesung mendorong kepala lelaki itu agar menghadap dirinya. Setelah dirasa wajah mereka cukup dekat, Jae Joon mencium bibir Yesung.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Yesung menjauh. "Hm." Balasnya singkat. Jae Joon memandang ke balkon kamar Kyuhyun, dimana lelaki itu berdiri sambil menatap mereka, terlihat marah.

 **XXX**

Awalnya Kyuhyun diam saat Yesung masuk ke kamar, ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah atau apa, namun saat Yesung mengemasi pakaian dan menarik koper keluar, Kyuhyun terpaksa membanting vas bunga di dekatnya.

Itu berhasil membuat langkah Yesung terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk memastikan Kyuhyun tidak kenapa-kenapa. "Mau kemana?" Suara Kyuhyun memang datar, hanya saja matanya berkilat menahan luapan emosi, dan Yesung dapat melihat itu, dengan sangat jelas. "Bukan urusanmu," Kyuhyun berlari cepat dan menarik tangan Yesung agar lelaki itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. "Kau mau pindah kamar?" Kening Yesung berkerut.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan urusanmu!" Dalam sekali hentakan tangan Kyuhyun sukses melepaskan tangannya, kali ini Yesung benar-benar keluar, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yesung menuju kamar Jae Joon. "Brengsek!"

 **XXX**

"Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Tanya Yesung langsung saat Jae Joon membukakan pintu untuknya. "Apa itu?" Yesung menengok kebelakang, tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dan lelaki itu berdiri di sana sedang menatap pada mereka. "Antarkan aku ke rumah, aku ingin pulang."

 **XXX**

Dalam mobil Yesung hanya berdiam diri, Jae Joon juga demikian. Hingga akhirnya Jae Joon memutuskan bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin pulang? Jangan-jangan kau merasa risih berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun?" Yesung menggeleng seraya mengatakan tidak. "Ada yang harus aku lakukan," Jawabnya sambil melihat sehelai rambut yang ia letakkan di secarik kertas. "Boleh aku tahu apa?" Yesung kembali menggeleng. "Nanti juga kau tahu,"

"Baiklah, akan aku tunggu." Jalanan di depan mereka kosong, dan di sekelilig mereka hanya ada pohon-pohon yang daunnya gundul serta ditutupi salju, tatapan Yesung mengambang ke arah mereka semua.

"Rambut siapa itu?" Tanya Jae Joon melihat sesuatu di tangan Yesung. "Kyuhyun."

"Dapat darimana?" Yesung menatap Jae Joon datar. "Aku sekamar dengannya," Bodoh, pikir Jae Joon, ia merasa sangat bodoh sudah menanyakan hal itu. "Tidak, maksudku, kapan kau mengambilnya?" Yesung tertawa, mungkin menyadari kesalahan yang sudah dibuat Jae Joon. "Pagi tadi, saat kalian semua, termasuk Kyuhyun memancing di danau." Tanpa Yesung jelaskan lebih lanjutpun, Jae Joon sudah tahu apa tujuan Yesung mengambil rambut itu. Barangkali untuk tes DNA.

"Bagaimana, jika, ternyata kau memang sedarah dengan Kyuhyun?" Yesung menunduk, ia hampir tertawa kembali. "Aku akan menjauhinya tak peduli apa."

"Jika kernyataannya tidak?" Kepala Yesung terangkat, ia menatap Jae Joon, lagi. "Belum ku pikirkan."

"Kalian se ayah, tapi beda ibu. Dalam artian lain, itu juga sedarah, kan?" Yesung mengangkat bahunya. "Jika kau memang sedarah dengan Kyuhyun, maukah kau menjauhinya? Dan bersamaku saja?" Sepertinya Yesung menganggap kalimat Jae Joon barusan lelucon, makanya ia tertawa. "Akan kupikirkan." Balasnya masih diiringi tawa.

 **To Be Continue**

Watashi wakarai TwT mungkin ini bakal jadi fic yang panjang, tapi saya janji gak bakal sampai belasan chapter, paling dikit 10. Sumpah TwT

Adakah yang kebingungan? Silahkan tanyakan. Jangan ragu dan jangan malu XD

Eh iya, saya baru bikin blog loh *songong* .-. mungkin saya juga akan post fic disana .-. **VISIT MY BLOG~ URLNYA : AUTUMNXOLOVE09dotWORDPRESSdotCOM**

 **Dot Itu . (titik) yah, jangan di tulis dot XD gak bakalan muncul nanti . eh iya, nyarinya jangan di google di WWW aja karena kalau di google gak bakalan ada .-. blog saya baru netas .-. jadi susah di cari di google .-.**

 **EH IYA~ CHUKKAEYO KIM JONGWOON~ ^^ ATAS ALBUMNYA *telat* watashi turut berbahagia ^^ whuaaa Mvnya bikin saya KETAWA SAMBIL NANGIS… ATIT KOKORO WATASHI ATIT TWT**

 **Jaaaa… sekian… don't forget to review okay X'D**


	4. Pemberitahuan

Hallo teman2 untuk kali kesekian saya bikin pemberitahuan.

Ff Christmas Eve ini ga saya lanjut d ffn, saya merewrite nya dan nge publish di wattpad.. Nama wattpad saya TSugumi, nama penggunanya @_gaemcloud89 ...

Sekian


End file.
